


Never be the same again (say my name)

by LibeiLan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibeiLan/pseuds/LibeiLan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells Dean and Cas to get a room and the angel discovers he quite likes the sounds his hunter makes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never be the same again (say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> gift for kitty's birthday, though it is 2 hours late, logies. i am terrible at porn so more logies

Tonight was different. Usually they had a few stolen minutes in the back of the impala, in the bathroom or while Sam was out getting food - basically any time they could be alone or sometimes even when they weren't, the times that they had to be as quick and quiet as possible while Dean tried not to think of the fact that his little brother was sleeping five feet away. No tonight was different. Sam had blushed like a girl while trying his best not to make a face when he shoved a second room key into Dean's palm before stalking off to his own room to eat salad or work out wearing half an outfit or whatever he did when Dean wasn't there. What Sam was doing wasn't important though, for tonight Dean had an angel on his bed who was looking at him in a way he knows he's been missing out on with the lights always being off and Sam can fuck off to his own room for the rest of time because damn is that smirk that looks like it comes from hell not upstairs the hottest thing he's ever seen, it almost made him put down the cheeseburger he was half way through eating but he figured he should probably finish it, he was going to need the energy.  
“shall I leave you alone with your meal Dean?”  
“mph?” Cas shook his head as dean attempted to talk around his last mouthful of food and walked across the room to wipe a stray bit of sauce from beside the hunter's mouth. Dean watched Cas' finger approach his face, felt as it removed the escaped ketchup from his face and rested on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and cleaned the offered digit with his tongue, when he was done Dean ghosted his teeth along the angel's finger from knuckle to the tip of his fingernail, a glance up and the unnecessary intake of breath was all the encouragement Dean needed before he slipped out of his chair and onto his knees before the angel who still stood in front of him. He had barely reached for the other man's belt though before he was suddenly without his clothes and with a rush of wind and the slightest tickle of invisible feathers across the room and lying on the bed. Damn sneaky angels.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Cas” Dean's breath came in harsh pants as Cas worked along the hunter's clavicle with his teeth pressing a kiss to his shoulder where his hand-print once rested before kissing down to the soft and apparently ticklish spot on the man's ribs, he paused here for a minute, revelling in grazing his stubble over the skin and the other man's attempts to move away, the strangled laugh which gave way to a moan as Castiel raised his hand to tweak one of Dean's nipples while he moved lower to lick along his hunter's hip bone before bypassing what he knew dean was waiting for him to touch for the moment until dean practically bucked off the bed in protest. Now Cas might be an angel with angel stamina but Dean is just a man, a man who was presently trying to decide if he was actually in pain with the tease routine Cas was putting him through.  
“Cas damnit, need ...” and the rest wasn't necessary, finally he felt the angel's hand around him and he gave a tentative stroke and an apologetic kiss to Dean's neglecting and rapidly purpling cock before a bottle appeared from Dean doesn’t want to know where and Cas is opening him while he is distracted, it didn’t take long for him to be ready, for once they weren't thinking about how long they had left and everything was so much better this way. Dean didn't even bother to stop the broken sounds escaping his mouth as Cas worked him with his fingers, his other hand wrapped around his dick and then a moment later the Angel was over him, mouth silencing the loudest moan yet as he pushed inside Dean, giving him a moment to adjust before he rested his head on the hunter's shoulder and they rocked together, Dean arching into Cas' hand, a steady chant of the angel's name falling from his lips as Cas felt the hunter's breath quicken against his ear. He moved his hand faster and shifted inside Dean to brush his prostate with every thrust and within seconds the man was clenching around him, making even more delicious sounds as Cas tried to keep enough control to remind Dean to close his eyes as he came with a burst of bright light and a flex of his grace which knocked out the lights for the entire block. 

On the other side of the hotel Sam might have made a bitchface at the moment the lights went out when he was reading but he was too busy working on blacking out a few blocks of his own with his tiny little archangel underneath him making some pretty nice noises of his own.


End file.
